xe2x80x98Fiwoscarlxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Fiwoscarlxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1998 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of combination breeding between 40 stellar-type unnamed, unpatented selections from breeding group 97K-34. Plants of the new geranium differ from the plants of the breeding group in having stronger leaf zonation, shinier flowers, and pointed upper petals. The new variety was frist asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1999. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.